pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
2015
A list of things that happened in 2015. December *29 December **Resignation 29/12/15 *28 December **Staff Changes 28/12/15 *27 December **Staff Updates 27/12/2015 *26 December **Staff Update 26/12/2015 *25 December **Staff Updates 25/12/2015 *24 December **Christmas Giveaway *23 December **Merry Christmas - Drop Changes *21 December **Tweaks Barrelchest **Staff Update 21/12/2015 *20 December **Tweaks 20/12/15 **Staff Updates 20/12/2015 *16 December **Staff Update 16/12/2015 *15 December **The Deoxys Demotion *14 December **Staff Update 14/12/15 *13 December **Staff Updates 12/13/2015 *11 December **Spicytuna's Resignation *4 December **Forum Tweaks 4/12/15 November *28 November **Staff Updates 11/28/2015 *13 November **Staff Updates 11/13/2015 *11 November **Wikia News: Promotion Vukbrah *7 November **Wikia News: Promotion The Deoxys *5 November **Promotions 5/11/2015 *1 November **Promotions/Resignations 1/11/2015 October *24 October **Resignation: Grim Reaper *23 October **Forum Tweaks 23/10/2015 *22 October **Tweaks 22/10/2015 *21 October **Wikia News: Promotion Chewbakkahh *17 October **Promotions/Demotions 17/10/2015 *16 October **Wikia News:2000 Pages *15 October **Tweaks 15/10/2015 *14 October **Wikia News: Resignation Saint Broski *8 October **Tweaks 08/10/2015 *6 October **Tweaks 06/10/2015 **Wikia News: Resignation Armadyl ownz *5 October **Grand Exchange, News & Interfaces *4 October **Wikia News: Resignation Spicytuna APK *2 October **Resignation: Kaamea **Resignation: Dtc Lukas **Promotion: Séan *1 October **Wikia News: Resignation I Have ADD **Wikia News: Demotion Lameokun September *24 September **Resignation: Money **Resignation: Cppo *23 September **Tweaks 23/09/2015 *21 September **Beta Testing *20 September **Tweaks 20/09/2015 **Resignation: 33dg *19 September **Tweaks 19/09/2015 **Promotion:Quentin **Promotion: Skys Alive **Promotion: Knightmare **Promotion: Hypnotic **Promotion: Matt **Promotion: Sverige *18 September **Voting Update & Tweaks 18/09/2015 *14 September **Tweaks 15/09/2015 & Bounty Hunter Update *13 September **Tweaks 13/09/2015 *12 September **Lag Patches *11 September **Skill Update (Part 1) *7 September **Tweaks 07/09/2015 *5 September **Optional Titles **Wikia News: Broski Promotion August *31 August **Announcement:Merge & Updates *30 August **Wikia News: I Have ADD Promotion *29 August **Update:DC Fix? Rare Prices & Tutorial Rewards **Update:Tweaks & Updates 29/08/2015 **Promotion: Cppo **Promotion: Alex **Promotion: 07 **Promotion: Bwuk Im Pb *28 August **Update:Wildy Bosses, Item Removals & Drop Rate Buffs *27 August **Update:Client Updates 8/27/15 *26 August **Update:Combat Rework *25 August **Update:Small Adjustments From Last Update **Update:OSPK *24 August **Update:KBD Lair, Combat Changes, Events *23 August **Update:Many Tweaks and Future Plans *21 August **Wikia News:AfkMartin Demotion **Wikia News:Pelaaparemmi Resignation *19 August **Resignation: Skiller Pro **Wikia News:Skiller Pro Resignation **Wikia News:BruceLeeArtero Resignation *18 August **Resignation: L2ask *17 August **Rules Update *16 August **Update: 16/08/2015 Tweaks *14 August **Update: 14/08/2015 Tweaks *12 August **Update: Max Cape And Completionist Capes *11 August **Resignation: Armadyl Ownz *9 August **Update: Quest Tab Update *8 August **Update: Couple of Tweaks **Announcement: Botting *7 August **Wikia News: Pelaaparemmi Promotion *5 August **Update: Small Tweaks **Update: Couple of Tweaks *3 August **Wikia News: AfkMartin Promotion *2 August **Update: Small Forum Tweaks 2/8/2015 *1 August **Update: Super Donator Tweaks July *31 July **Update: Rule Tweak + More 7/31/2015 **Wikia News: Arteropk Isaac Newton Promotion *30 July **Update: New Droptables *28 July **Wikia News: Bruce Lee/Mastery Promotion *27 July **Resignation: Battery **Wikia News: Tldr18 Promotion *26 July **Wikia News: Lameokun Promotion *24 July **Announcement:News *22 July **Update: Particles **Wikia News: 1700 Pages *18 July **Update: New Wilderness Teleports *16 July **Update: Forum Tweaks 16/7/15 **Announcement: 07/16/2015 Rule Change *8 July **Update: Tweaks & Preview *6 July **Announcement:Staff Vs Community **Update: Minor Tweaks 6/7/15 *5 July **Announcement:IPB Security Leak **Promotion: Alex *4 July **Wikia News: WikiSlaveSmok3 Promotion *3 July **Announcement:Email Confirmation *2 July **Announcement: Facebook Giveaway, TeamSpeak & Wiki **Update: Tweaks June *27 June **Update: Tweaks *25 June **Update: Tweaks - Veng & Combat **Announcement:News *23 June **Announcement:Downtime *22 June **Announcement: Regarding The Downtime *21 June **Update: Tweaks 6/21/15 **Wikia News: Skiller Pro Promotion *20 June **Update: Combat Tweaks & Middle Mouse Rotate **Update: Boosts & Token Collector *19 June **Update: Duel Bug Fix & Special Buffs *18 June **Announcement: ArteroPK Community Channel **Wikia News: 1600 Pages *17 June **Update: Boss Changes *14 June **Update: Bork & Updates *9 June **Announcement:Soulsplit Shutdown *5 June **Demotion: Alexander *4 June **Announcement: Toplist Reset + Last Months Winner *1 June **Tweaks May *31 May **Patches *30 May **Update: PvM Store & Combat Changes *28 May **Announcement:Website & Client Offline *27 May **Update: PvM Tokens & Bank Slots *25 May **Announcement:Forums **Wikia News: Skiller Pro Resignation *24 May **Update: Magic **Update: Client Update *23 May **Update: Magic Tweaks & Stuff **Promotion: Smok3 **Promotion: Sverige *18 May **Update: Pits Update *17 May **Announcement:Security Update *15 May **Tweaks **Resignation: George *11 May **Wikia News: Wiki Pages *9 May **Resignation: 33dg *7 May **Tweaks *6 May **Wikia News: 1500 Pages *4 May **Update: Data *2 May **Update: New Hybrid Zone & Notice **Announcement: Fighting Hackings **Announcement: Regarding Recent Events & Hacking *1 May **Wikia News: 1400 Pages April *30 April **Wikia News: Master535 Promotion **Wikia News: Skiller Pro Promotion *28 April **Update: Magic Tick Fix & Hackings *27 April **Update: Forum Tweaks *23 April **Promotion: Battery *19 April **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions **Resignation: No Care *18 April **Resignation: Flame Arrow *16 April **Update: Vengence Bug & More **Wikia News : Skiller Pro Promotion *13 April **Update: Combat Rework **Update: Granite Maul (i) *11 April **Update: PvP Auto-Risk *7 April **Update: Summoning Interface *5 April **Resignation: Kaamea **Wikia News: Master535 Promotion *4 April **Update: Cursed Ancient Mace & More **Demotion: Dazzled *2 April **Update: Tormented Demon Tweaks **Update: Decanting **Announcement: Toplist Reset March *31 March **Update: Claw Tweaks *30 March **Update: Special Attacks *29 March **Announcement: Win 20$ (Donator Rank) **Update: Objects **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions *28 March **Update: Zanik's C'bow & More *27 March **Wikia News: Youina Promotion *26 March **Announcement: Passwords **Wikia News: 1300 Pages *25 March **Update: PKP Changes **Update: Client Revert *24 March **Resignation: Darren **Resignation: Maci *23 March **Update: Bank Tabs *20 March **Update: PVM & Drops *19 March **Update: Farming Saving & Clans **Temporary Resignation: Alexander *18 March **Wikia News: Amricon Promotion *17 March **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions **Resignation: Unexpected *15 March **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions **Resignation: Youina *12 March **Update: Tormented Demons & More *10 March **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions **Resignation: Skys Alive *7 March **Announcement: Boosts **Wikia News: 1200 Pages *6 March **Update: Combat Tweaks & Lag Fixes **Wikia News: Forum Bug Promotion *5 March **Update: Dungeoneering Changes *4 March **Update: Dungeoneering & More **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions & Resignations **Resignation: Cppo *3 March **Wikia News: Wiki33dg Promotion *2 March **Announcement: Facebook Release! **Promotion: Money **Wikia News: 1100 Pages February *28 February **Resignation: Zao **Resignation: Emperor **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions *25 February **Promotion: Qts *24 February **Update: Money Making Update & Tweaks **Wikia News: 1000 Pages! *21 February **Resignation: Shreddzy *20 February **Wikia News: 900 Pages *19 February **Wikia News: Youina Promotion *18 February **Promotion: Thomas **Wikia News: TheJehova Promotion *17 February **Update: Defensive Update **Promotion: Dsisback2 *16 February **Wikia News: WikiSlaveSmok3 Promotion *15 February **Update: Magic Accuracy & Random Banning **Update: AoD, Zuriel Staff, Combat & Advertisement **Update: Mac Users **Wikia News: Armadyl Ownz Promotion **Wikia News: Pentonix Resignation **Wikia News: Kronix Promotion *12 February **Resignation: Vertues **Wikia News: 800 Pages *11 February **Wikia News: Caillou Demotion *10 February **Promotion: Smeagle, Nathan, Shreddzy, Emperor, Qts, Alexander, Cppo & 33dg *9 February **Announcement: Marketing Strategy **Demotion: Abomination *8 February **Update: Boosts, Staking, Events, Emblems & More *7 February **Announcement: What is Going on? *5 February **Announcement: Online & Stable **Wikia News: 700 Pages *3 February **Update: Completionist Rank **Announcement: Video of the Month February **Update: Maxed & Pro Pker Forum Rank **Wikia News: Youina Promotion *2 February **Update: Granite Maul (i) and Nameitem Interface **Announcement: Online & Boosts *1 February **Update: Forums Overhaul **Announcement: Final News January *31 January **Announcement: Wiki Item and Official Release **Poll: Regarding Hard Mode *30 January **Update: Pins, Player Profiles, AoD, Wiki Reward & More **Poll: Video of the Month February *28 January **Update: New Forum Ranks, Colour Changes & More *26 January **Update: Smoothification of Pathfinding *25 January **Update: In-game Rules Overhaul & Clue Scroll Editor *22 January **Resignation: Qts **Wikia News: 600 Pages *20 January **Announcement: Back Online *19 January **Update: ArteroPk Progress **Poll: Player Profiles **Demotion: Alex *18 January **Update: 3rd Age Mage Tweaks **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions/Demotions **Resignation: Grim Reaper *17 January **Update: New Shop & Currency *16 January **Announcement: Staff Member Interview **Announcement: Switching to New Dedicated Sever (Server Maintenance) *14 January **Update: Help Interface, Fight Pits & Challenges *12 January **Update: New Interfaces & New Game Mode Beta Over **Update: Forum & Rule Changes **Promotion: Cppo *8 January **Announcement: Bounty Hunter Saving *7 January **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions *6 January **Announcement: Video Of The Month February Enteries & Regulations **Staff Changes: Kyle and Solek Suspension Recap *4 January **Update: Boost Ends & Tweaks **Promotion: Zao *2 January **Announcement: Owners Question and Answer Thread *3 January **Staff Changes: Kyle and Solek Suspension *1 January **Update: Game Mode & Changes